


Sky and Earth

by Drake_Rhapsody



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Spoilers from Kanketsu-Hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Rhapsody/pseuds/Drake_Rhapsody
Summary: The next thing I know is that we lay down on the grass and that you loom over me like you wanted to become my only sky. And I only know I want you to be my earth, my rock, my refuge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic –which is a translation of my Spanish one “Cielo y Tierra”, you can look for it at Fanfiction.net- takes place immediately after Inuyasha and Kagome defeat the demon-flower of the episode 10 of the Kanketsu-Hen.  
> I’m not so sure about the final result of this, but anyway, here you are.  
> Welcome you all, I’m Drake Rhapsody and I give you:

** Sky and Earth **

Corrected 29/04/2017

 

The night air is finally breathable again.

Kirara and Shippô aren’t sneezing their lungs out anymore and Miroku and Sango have fallen asleep, one next to the other, as if I couldn’t see them.

I have gone outside, to the forest, searching for a place where my chest does not hurt so much, where I could sit and forget.

And you…

You followed me. I told you I didn’t want to sleep and you refused to do it yourself just to keep me company. You still have those marks in your arms, there, where that stupid demon-flower seized you in a deadly embrace. I want to feel hatred towards him, but you won’t allow me to.

“Everything is all right” you say, and I believe you.

I want to hate you for not letting me die there, amidst the blood flowers, dreaming –maybe for the last time – that she’s not gone. That not even one thousand demons were able to tear us apart.

But I won’t allow myself to think that, because is not true. I have not stopped holding you since you came to my side, never saying a word, to accompany my loneliness and ease my pain.

It’s been only a few hours since you washed away the dried blood from my cheeks to discover it become suddenly humid. It’s been only a few hours since you, keeping my hands from my face, let me cry. Simply that. You couldn’t bring her back to me, you couldn’t make me forget, you couldn’t pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. You couldn’t do anything but stroke my hair while I cried on your shoulder like a child.

I don’t remember crying so much since my mother’s death.

The pain in my chest hasn’t disappeared. I’m tired, exhausted, but I refuse to close my eyes.

I don’t want to see her.

I have you in my arms and I can only think that she’s not here anymore. And you know it, but still you stay with me, caressing my hair while my fingers fondle with your black locks.

Why? Why do you allow me to touch you, after everything I put you through? You would have suffered less had you decided to go with Kôga and his pack of lousy wolves. You would have suffered less hadn’t you never pull out that arrow. You would have suffered less had you refused to come back here again though the Well.

Your hands are cold. I know you’re trying to hide where the demon hurt you. Why? Oh, I forgot. You don’t want to worry me. You never want to worry me. You got angry when I said it, but I still don’t know how can you be so strong.

You have always been braver than me, more generous. An I… I paid you back making you cry, breaking your heart one and a million times. I swore to protect you and I failed even at that.

My shoulders shake again and you raise your head, keeping my hair from my eyes while you look for my gaze. I don’t deserve being with you like this. I don’t deserve your concern. I’m not strong enough to protect you, I’m not…

Suddenly, you kiss me. My eyes open wide and I have to move you away to breathe, because my heart just skipped many beats.

“Kagome, what…?”

You do it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. You don’t seem ashamed or disgusted by my tears, which are falling again, soaking your face.

And suddenly I only know that I need you; I need you with more desperation than I have ever felt. And you, smiling at me, wipe away my tears with your fingertips and kiss me again, making me forget that once upon a time my mouth belonged to another woman.

My fingers get caught on the hem of your shirt and the skin beneath almost burns me. I try to move away, but you take my face in your hands to look me in the eye. I don’t know what have you seen in them, what could convince you, what unfathomable mystery has made your brown eyes shine more than any of the stars you love so much of my era. Than any of the stars that cherish the soul of…

I stop myself and close my eyes. A sob escapes my clenched teeth and I bow my head low. You won’t allow me to. Your forehead on mine makes me raise my gaze and you kiss me again; first on my eyelids, then on my forehead and finally on my lips. Your hand guides mine to the place it has just left and keeps it there. And then I stop thinking. I stop crying. I stop remembering.

Now it’s only you. You, your lips, your skin, your hair. And my hands under your clothes.

The next thing I know is that we lay down on the grass and you loom over me like you wanted to become my only sky. And I only know I want you to be my earth, my rock, my refuge, and so I draw you to me and lay you on your back. The stars stay behind me, but they shine through your eyes.

My fingers roam now the valley between your breasts, barely grazing the skin with my claws. Your body trembles and your eyelids close.

Did I hurt you?

It can’t be, because you’re smiling.

I kiss you, once in your lips, thousandfold along your jaw until I can whisper in your ear:

“Look at me…”

And you grant my wish.

My coward fingers have pulled back and you get them again across your body, guiding me like a blind man.

Gods, how much I need you…

Your fingers are now the ones sneaking between the folds of my clothes. A shudder runs though me when your skin touches mine and this time is your hand the one that hesitates. Your eyes search mine for confirmation and I kiss you again, guiding you as you did with me.

You’re a quicker learner than me, and immediately your hands are everywhere, fisting my clothes, pulling them from my shoulders, caressing my ribs, sketching my chest, going down my stomach and between my hips, down… down…

Suddenly I can’t breathe and I bury my face on your neck. My hands squeeze your hips so hard I’m afraid of hurting you. You have stopped. Your fingers still surround me, but they’re quiet. I raise my gaze and your forehead presses against mine while your free hand brushes my hair out of my face. Had this been a New Moon’s Night, you would have put it behind my ear. Instead, you trap the locks against the back of my neck and you kiss me again, slowly.

And your fingers come to life again.

I want to bury myself again in your neck and breathe you there, but you won’t allow me to.

“Look at me” you whisper, and you look like you’re laughing at me, at my unfocused gaze, at my faltering breath.

The air escapes me, so I steal yours from the source. This time my hands are the ones going down, your body trembling, your eyes closing and my mouth lacking your breath.

“God” you whisper, and I believe I hear my name in the moan that follows.

I don’t want to devour your words, so I leave your half-open mouth to kiss your neck, your shoulders… you stop me and leave your post to get rid of the only thing that keeps me from kissing every inch of your skin. The garment falls and your hands take the initiative again.

We are soon naked like the stars in your eyes. Your hands make wonders. Your mouth of silk traces a road between my lips and everywhere else. I need you, I need you, and your restless hands are everywhere.

But I don’t move. I can’t. I’ve found that part of you that never have been touched, and I dare not going farther. How could I? I don’t deserve to be the one unveiling your secrets, the one opening your doors, the one guiding you towards… I don’t even know where I’m supposed to guide you. And so, even if I might lose my mind if I don’t have you, I remain still. I’m not strong enough to get away from you and never hurt you again.

You search me and I avoid you. My fingers try to distract you, going beyond your hips, and I look away, hiding where I know you’ll never find me; beside your neck, on your throat, in the valley of your breasts, next to your ear, in the nest that your hair forms…

But you find me, as always, and the stars in your eyes vanish when you sit up to be, once again, my sky. You smile at me and your hair grazes my cheeks when you lean in to kiss me, while your hands search for new ways to make me lose my mind.

And then…

My breathing breaks with a whimper that you steal from my mouth before it sees the light. You’ve only rubbed against me and I already feel like I could die a happy man. You don’t move forward. You stare at me and this time not even you have the strength to smile. This time, I see my own need reflected in your eyes.

I should ask you if you are sure about this, if this is what you want… if I am what you want.

But the only thing that leaves my mouth is a prayer:

“Please…”

And you grant my wish.

And I can’t be still anymore. My hands have woken up and roam your sides, feeling the movement of the muscles beneath skin, the rocking of your hips with mine. Your hair shades your eyes, so I brush it aside, tangling my fingers through it at the back of your head while searching for any sign of doubt or discomfort in your unfocused gaze, in your parted lips, in your burning cheeks.

I don’t know any more who is sky or who is earth. I don’t know where we are, I don’t know how we got to be like this and all doubt about what are you going to say tomorrow drowns in you, in your scent, in your breasts against my chest, your legs encircling me, your neck under my teeth, your fingers marking my back without a single drop of blood, because you’ve always hated watching me bleed.

I don’t know if it’s your voice or mine the one that rises in the night, if it’s your breath or mine, if they’re your kisses or mine. I only know I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. And your mouth echoes my thoughts.

The stars explode, the earth quakes, and you keep me inside you, surrounding me while your name – _Kagome_ – slides out of me like a prayer.

For a few moments I’m unable to breathe properly. Every movement send spasms to every inch of my body, and I choose to let them wash over me while I bury my face in your neck.

“Inuyasha” I hear you calling me, and I remember who I am, where I am and everything that had happened.

And, although the pain in my chest is back, is not as heavy as before. The last spasm makes me hold you fast, with all the strength I’ve still got, whispering in your ear the words she never allowed me to say. I loved her, yes, but I love you. I love _you_ , even though I don’t deserve you loving me back as you do, because I made you cry, I did hurt you. And you never left me.

Your hands make me raise my head –looks like I ended up being the sky and you the earth – and your fingers wipe away the tears I didn’t know I was shedding.

You look me in the eye and I feel that you forgive me.

And I can’t do anything more than kiss you.

 

* * *

 

When I wake up, it’s almost sunrise. The first rays of sun drip from the tree leaves and bathe your peaceful face. I don’t want to get up. I’ve slept without dreaming for the first time in many days and your soft breathing is trying to lure me back to sleep.

You’re not awake yet. Your head is slightly tilted, framing the place where mine had spent the night, against your chest. I brushed a dark bang out of your forehead and I take up my place over your heart.

I know that, when everyone is up, they’re going to come and find us. I know that we’re only covered by my fire-rat, but I don’t care. I close my eyes and mold my body with yours.

Let them find us.

Nothing in this world could upset me while you’re still in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I should have written this… It’s my first M-rated fic and I just don’t know. I don’t know if they’re a little bit OOC. But I have an excuse: this is not long after Kikyô’s death; we can surely understand poor Inuyasha… right?


End file.
